


i need you

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, immediately after s4, like that scene, the angsty keith almost dies scene, u know the one, wow it only takes a near death experience to get these angsty bois to figure their shit out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance confronts Keith over his near-death as the weight of what he almost did hits Keith like a ton of bricks. Tender feeling-spilling ensues.





	i need you

Keith’s just barely out of his pod when Lance storms into the ship’s hangar. He’s still in his paladin armor, and is walking right into his space before Keith can even ask why he’s there.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Lance shouts at him, throwing his helmet to the ground. “You could’ve died doing that! _You were about to die!_ ”

“Lance, I’m sorr-“ Keith tries, ready to brush it off but getting cut off as Lance continues.

“Do you ever think before you do things? I don’t know what it is the Blade of Marmora lives by, but you’re a member of Voltron first and you can’t just rush to your death without even thinking about it!” Lance rushes out in one breath, seemingly deflating at the end of his sentence.

“Lance, I did what needed to be done!” The familiar feeling of anger bubbles up in his chest as his voice rises. “How else were they going to lower the shield? Even more people could’ve been hurt! I was fully prepared to-“ He chokes up, suddenly, anger dissipating as he brings a hand to his face. He could’ve have died. _He was about to die._ He was not prepared, fully or otherwise. It hits him all at once. He looks down, not able to look Lance in the eyes anymore. “- _die_.” He finishes, a whisper.

Lance notices how Keith’s demeanor has changed, his shoulders falling, his whole body drawing closer, his eyes growing glassy with tears. “Keith, man…” He starts, quiet now. His voice is still panicked, sad. “I just don’t know what Voltron would do without you.” A pause. A breath. A sniffle betraying the tears ready to fall. “Wh-what _I_ would have done without you.” 

That makes Keith look up. Lance is looking straight down at him. His eyes still shine with tears, eyebrows turned down in worry, no longer the anger that painted him earlier. Keith opens his mouth to say something, an apology, anything, but his voice betrays him and a choked sob escapes his lips instead. He’s ready to turn and make a run for it, no longer willing to deal with this in front of Lance, when warm arms wrap around him. Keith relaxes into them instantly, pressing his face against the scuffed plastic on the shoulder of Lance’s chest plate and letting tears fall as the other paladin rests his head on Keith’s shoulder. He lets his arms wrap around Lance in return, and lets himself cry into Lance's shoulder. He's not sure how long they stand there, holding each other and hiccuping with tears, before Lance talks.

“You’re really important to us, Keith. To me.” His words are slightly muffled by the Marmora suit and interrupted by Lance’s own sniffling, but Keith still feels them, lets them wash over him and warm him from the chill given by the realization of his near-death. He feels compelled to pull back from Lance’s shoulder, to turn his head, where his eyes meet with blue and he’s drawn in, in, in.

And blue eyes close and warm lips meet his. It’s soft, a whisper of a kiss so gentle that Keith is afraid to breathe until he pulls away. His eyes catch Lance’s again, see the warmth in his gaze and in the smile on his lips. Keith can’t resist pressing in for another. And another. (And a few more.)

“You’re important to me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> written at 3am and unbeta'd cause i'm a dingus, lemme know if there's errors or something  
>    
> [inspired by this art](https://c-blu.tumblr.com/post/168058775400/its-already-been-done-before-but-i-wanted-to-draw)
> 
> catch me on tumblr [@razzledazzlemcclain](razzledazzlemcclain.tumblr.com)


End file.
